Cartoon Network's End of Summer Marathon
Cartoon Network's End of Summer Marathon was a Cartoon Network marathon that aired on September 2-4, 2006, during Cartoon Summer. The marathon featured select episodes of the network's programming (including the mini-marathons) and movie presentations. The marathon is similar to Cartoon Network's Last Day of Summer. Schedule Saturday, September 2 *9:00AM - The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - "I've Got You Under My Skin" *9:30AM - Codename: Kids Next Door - "Operation: R.E.C.R.U.I.T. / Operation: D.A.D.D.Y." *10:00AM - Ben 10 - "Truth" *10:30AM - Ed, Edd n Eddy - "Who's Minding the Ed? / Pick an Ed" *11:00AM - Camp Lazlo - "Mascot Madness / Tomato Paste" *11:30AM - Squirrel Boy - "A Line in the Sandwich / Tree for Two" *12:00PM - My Gym Partner's a Monkey - "Bubble or Nothing / Up All Night" *12:30PM - The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - "Dog Show Afternoon" *1:00PM - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - "Dumb-Dumbs and Dragons / Fear and Loathing in Endsville" *1:30PM - Codename: Kids Next Door - "Operation: C.L.O.W.N. / Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E." *2:00PM - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - "The Big Picture" *2:30PM - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - "Squeeze the Day" *3:00PM - Camp Lazlo - "Camp Samson / Beany Weenies" *3:30PM - Camp Lazlo - "7 Deadly Sandwiches" *4:00PM - My Gym Partner's a Monkey - "Kerry to Dance?" *4:30PM - My Gym Partner's a Monkey - "Le Switcheroo / I Got a New Aptitude" *5:00PM - Xiaolin Showdown - "Master Monk Guan" *5:30PM - Xiaolin Showdown - "The Evil Within" *6:00PM - Ben 10 - "Big Tick" *6:30PM - Ben 10 - "Framed" Sunday, September 3 *6:00AM - Totally Spies! - "Beauty is Skin Deep" *6:30AM - The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - "Dream Date" *7:00AM - Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - "Jungle Prom / Truth or Dare / Sumo Kaz" *7:30AM - Codename: Kids Next Door - "Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F. / Operation: M.I.S.S.I.O.N." *8:00AM - Ben 10 - "Gwen 10" *8:30AM - Xiaolin Showdown - "Deep Freeze" *9:00AM - Road to El Dorado *11:00AM - Camp Lazlo - "Hello Summer, Goodbye Camp" *11:30AM - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - "Neighbor Pains" *12:00PM - Squirrel Boy - "Big Haggle Hassle" *12:30PM - My Gym Partner's a Monkey - "Cheer Pressure / Basic Jake" *1:00PM - Ben 10 - "Grudge Match" *1:30PM - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - "Dad Day Afternoon / Scary Poppins" *2:00PM - Xiaolin Showdown - "Screams of the Siren" *2:30PM - The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - "Party Monsters" *3:00PM - Ben 10 - "Galactic Enforcers" *3:30PM - Xiaolin Showdown - "Black Vipers" *4:00PM - My Gym Partner's a Monkey - "The Times, They Are Exchangin / Cool Kids" *4:30PM - Camp Lazlo "Hard Days Samson / The Big Weigh In" *5:00PM - Codename: Kids Next Door - "Operation: H.O.M.E. / Operation: L.I.C.O.R.I.C.E." *5:30PM - The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - "Who's Your Daddy?" *6:00PM - Xiaolin Showdown - "The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back" *6:30PM - My Gym Partner's a Monkey - "Disregarding Henry / Nice Moustache" *7:00PM - Camp Lazlo - "Waiting for Edward / Beans in Toyland" *7:30PM - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - "Infernal Slumber" *8:00PM - Squirrel Boy - "Born to be Mild / Yer Out!" *8:30PM - Ed, Edd n Eddy - "Truth or Ed / This Won't Hurt an Ed" *9:00PM - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - "Hurter Monkey / Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus" *9:30PM - Ben 10 - "Camp Fear" Monday, September 4 *6:00AM - Totally Spies! *6:30AM - The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *7:00AM - Codename: Kids Next Door *7:30AM - Ben 10 *8:00AM - Camp Lazlo *8:30AM - My Gym Partner's a Monkey *9:00AM - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *9:30AM - Camp Lazlo *10:00AM - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *10:30AM - Squirrel Boy *11:00AM - Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. *12:30PM - Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers *2:00PM - My Gym Partner's a Monkey *2:30PM - The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *3:00PM - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *3:30PM - Ben 10 *4:00PM - Ed, Edd n Eddy *4:30PM - Ed, Edd n Eddy *5:00PM - Camp Lazlo *5:30PM - Camp Lazlo *6:00PM - My Gym Partner's a Monkey *6:30PM - My Gym Partner's a Monkey *7:00PM - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *7:30PM - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *8:00PM - Squirrel Boy *8:30PM - Squirrel Boy *9:00PM - Ben 10 *9:30PM - Ben 10 *10:00PM - Codename: Kids Next Door References Category:Marathons Category:Summer Marathons Category:Labor Day Marathons